


Happily Ever After

by Sapphire_Tornado



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a thriving kingdom ruled by a head strong king, Prince Peter longs to be free from a world of rules, kings and prying eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> A short little ficlet based off of this gif set made by this an amazing girl over on tumblr. I advise you to check out some of her other gif sets too.  
> Original gif set: http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/47933299420/one-shot-in-a-thriving-kingdom-ruled-by-a-head

Fairytales leave you with the impression that all of the good guys will get their happily ever after, that the commoner will be able to marry the prince or the princess, that truelove will triumph all. And according to Peter Stark-Rogers, Prince of the kingdom of Midgard, they were complete and utter bullshit.

He sat at his window starring at the moon and the land beyond the kingdom that he’d grown up in. The kingdom he’d been contained in. He longed for freedom from his overbearing, overprotective fathers, all their laws and rules.

“What’re you thinking about to make you look so sad?” A voice asked from the ground.

Peter looked down to see a disheveled blonde man in his early twenties, his lover. “You shouldn’t be here tonight Wade.” Peter said with a sad smile. “The palace has extra security for the ball.”

“You mean the one to find you a spouse.” Wade continued to talk as he scaled the castle wall with ease. He skillfully and silently slid in through the window.

“I’m serious Wade. They’re everywhere. I’m sure there are guards at my door.” Peter whispered.

The older man didn’t seem to care as he leaned down and kissed the eighteen year old. “Let them try and catch me.” He pressed his forehead to Peter’s sweetly. “I’m the best at escaping from the law. I am a professional thief after all.”

“You did steal my heart.” Peter said with a small smile.

“Good then none of those snotty suitors can steal you away.” Wade pulled him closed and began kissing down his neck.

Peter moaned softly as he bit down slightly. “I only want you. Not that my fathers care.” Peter started getting upset again. “They don’t understand that I want to marry someone that I love even if they aren’t part of my standing.”

Wade pressed a kiss to Peter’s temple in hopes of calming him a little. “It’s because they think marriage should be about what you can bring to the table. That’s why they married isn’t it?”

Peter shrugged and sat on his bed. “Are you not wearing a shirt?” He asked trying to change the subject.

Wade took the hint and went along with it. “Yeah, it’s easier to break in places without a shirt because then there’s no swishing of fabric for someone to hear and it can’t get caught on anything. Then of course there are stains that just don’t come out.”

Peter tiredly cut of Wade’s babbling by asking, “Why did you come tonight Wade?”

The thief looked at the prince before sighing heavily. “I’ve been in this kingdom for almost three years. People are beginning to notice me. I can’t have that, so it’s time for me to take my leave.” Wade said sitting next to Peter.

The prince looked at the thief sadly. “You’re leaving because I’m getting married, aren’t you?”

Wade was silent but nodded. “I can’t stand to watch that and because I can’t actually do anything about it, I’ll take my leave.”

“Don’t go” Peter said desperately clinging to Wade’s hand. “I don’t want you to leave me.”

Wade sat in silence with the silently crying prince before an idea struck him. “Come away with me.” He blurted out.

“What?”

“Come away with me.” Wade said jumping up from the bed.

“To where?” Peter was willing to humor the older man for now but they’d never make it very far. His fathers had trained the guards and the knights after all. Tactical being his father, King Tony’s, job and strength his dad, King Steve’s, job. They’d never stand a chance.

“To a land that we will make our own, to a place where we’ll be free.” Wade said taking Peter’s hands.

“That sounds like a great idea in theory, but my parents would track us down and have you executed.” Peter said sadly looking at their entwined finger.

“Do you remember the stories I told you about my family?” Wade asked sitting back down.

“Yeah, you’re fathers took you and your sister to see the different kingdoms when you were young. But you were ambushed on your way home.” Peter said

“Yeah and my father fought them off but succumbed to his injures.” Wade grimaced as if remembering something unpleasant. “It relates to that. There is kingdom that most think is myth. A kingdom of acceptance and freedom, where a prince can marry a gypsy and still become king when the time came.”

Peter looked at Wade skeptically. “It’s true, now let me finish. This is where my parents were originally from. With father dead I had to navigate, since dad was blind, but I was really bad at it. When dad got sick he told me to find the kingdom beyond on the Midgardian forest. I supposed to get Rogue there safely, but I broke that promise.”

“It’s not your fault she got sick.” Peter said comfortingly.

“I know, but apparently beyond that kingdom is an untouched land. No one is allowed beyond without the permission of the king from my parents’ kingdom. We can go there, create the life we deserve.” Wade kissed Peter’s hand. “You’d be my prince and my king, maybe even my princess or queen sometimes.”

Peter glared at him briefly but he agreed that it sounded wonderful. “It sounds like a great idea Wade.”

“You will be the most beautiful jewel in my stolen collection, Prince Peter Stark-Rogers.” Wade said kissing him chastely.

“I’m glad, Master Thief Wade Lehnsherr.” Peter teased back

Wade looked out the window to see the first signs of dawn. “We need to leave now.” He gathered up a few essentials from around the room, like food and extra clothes. Then holding onto Peter’s waist he jumped from the window.

They landed a little less gracefully than Wade would have like, but the were still quiet enough not to call attention to the guards. “Come along sexy.” Wade said taking Peter’s hand as they ran into the forest.

“Anything for you my thief.” Peter whispered jokingly.

It was a weeklong journey by foot, but they made it without being found by the Midgadrian knights. But they finally made it to the kingdom that Wade’s parents had spoken of. They were given an audience with the king immediately.

King Erik and his gypsy husband Charles were extraordinarily kind to the pair. They offered them their seaside cottage and promised to keep Peter’s fathers from finding them until Peter deemed himself ready. It was the same rule they’d had with their own son

So a week and a half after running from Midgard with his lover Peter was beginning to realize that sometimes fairytales did come true. Especially on mornings when he would wake up with his lovers arms wrapped snuggly around him and he got to kiss him awake.

Maybe not everyone got their happily ever after. King Tony and King Steve forced their son away. Wade’s parents, Logan and Scott, and sister, Rogue, lost their lives. King Erik and his husband Charles lost their son, Scott. But this isn’t their story, it’s Wade Lehnsherr's and Peter Stark-Rogers'. So…

_**And they lived happily ever after.** _


End file.
